ZERO and NINE
by SpaceGoddessTabula
Summary: Calling out for a strong and powerful familiar Louise had no idea she was about to summon a Wizard as powerful as Nine the Phantom. What will she think of the Teifling Wizard and what is all this talk of "Glory to Zeon" she keeps talking about, all thats known is louise in for one heck of a ride. (very small harem of two people) OCxLouiseXKircheXTiffania
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction, and while I know I will have many spelling errors and more than likely A LOT of grammar errors. I beg that you please bear with me and try to keep the hateful comments to a minimum, I am an artist who spends her time making artwork not writing fanfiction. The character I am inserting into this story is a Dungeons and Dragons based Character and has many traits that are not normal to the DnD world. For this story she will be a little OP because I had this idea in my head and wanted to run with it, so just take the story as it is with a grain of salt. If you like it then please keep reading and if you dont then...well I mean you can just stop reading.**

 **if things dont make sense to you then I am very sorry...in any case please enjoy the story for what its worth, and just know that I did my best and tried really hard.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _ **"Spell Casting"**_

Chapter 1: The Teifling of Zeon

Through out the land a mighty empire ruled with a great power, destroying the barrier between common folk and nobility. Everyone was valued as equal and no one person held power over the other...Zeon, a nation born from a single woman who gathered thousands under her banner of equality and peace. A powerful wizard Teifling no one had expected to raise such a flag, she rose from nothing into something. No one knew where she came from or how she had gathered the forces she did...all they knew was that she was powerful. Rumored to have taken down mighty ships that sailed the waters to uniting kingdoms that would have normally been against one another, The power of Zeon and all who served under its flag became known through out the land.

A voluptuous woman with feral jet black hair, a beautiful red tint to her skin with a strong pair of horns on her head...a powerful tail her bodies curves were only complimented by the outfit she wore. A purple hue in color the outfit was similar to the eastern Chinese dress but one that struggled to contain the bust of the woman, yet did so effectively adorned on her head was a large witch's hat with a pair of large buttons on the side in the forms of an aggressive smiling face and a depressed saddened face. Golden eyes surrounded by deep black and black lipstick, many would confuse her for a Succubus rather than a teifling, on her chest was the strange emblem of the nation she praised glory to. (If you dont know what zeon is then your not a gundam fan) With powerful magic she destroyed the barriers of hatred that filled the various nations on the coast. A woman with powerful fire spells and viper familiar she named Oroboros she burned away the rot and many cheered for her as they to began to praise the glory of Zeon.

As time passed she eventually settled down and had a family, and while she was still a powerful wizard many of the people who followed her voted to make her ruler of Zeon. She objected at first stating it would be the people who ran the nation but the very people she brought together all but called for her to be their ruler, which she accepted and became queen of Zeon. Her daughter Ketuna a half teifling who was born with her mother having settled down with a dark elf of all creatures Ketuna bore more similarities to her father than her mother...however she did not have the gentle personality of her father and instead was born with her mothers fiery spirit and thus when her mother stepped down from the thrown of Zeon to continue her journeys through the land she knew her daughter would be able to handle the pressures of running the nation of Zeon.

Years later as the Wizard traveled the lands stopping to rest in a forest her quarter staff at her side and her viper resting peacefully in the crevice of her bosom, she looked up into the night sky a smile on her beautiful face as she stared at the moon. Suddenly she began to hear something in the back of her mind...looking around wondering where the sound was coming from the Wizard found a strange green portal appear out of thin air a few feet in front of her. Raising an eye brow she was somewhat curious about the portal in front of her, and yet she felt a strange sensation calling within her heart to leap into the portal, smiling a feral smile she grabbed her staff and held onto her hat as she leaped into the portal saying one final phrase before dissapearing.

"For the glory of Zeon"

Tristan Academy - afternoon

Several students were gathered around waiting for the final summoning to begin, the Summoning Ritual was a sacred event that second year students of Tristan Academy were required to perform. However the students were currently muttering to themselves horrible things and berating their fellow student and predicting her imminant failure, the small petite girl with pink hair and a small stature was standing in the open preparing to summon a familiar hoping against hope to not fail this summoning spell. She had spent the previous night praying to the founder bramiere for a blessing in hopes of passing this ritual with flying colors...her noble blood demanded it damn it. Focusing her will power into her wand she began her summoning.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and answer to my guidance and appear!" Louise shouted at the top of her lungs forcing all her willpower into the spell. However after several seconds nothing happened, opening her eyes wide she began to panic while the students around her began to shout their hateful words at her.

"Damn zero you couldnt even do the summoning spell right!" one student shouted while his friends laughed in agreement with him, another exclaimed how she needed to leave the school and give up magic all together. Their laughing and bullying caused the girl to fall to her knees with a defeated look on her face...the Professor who oversaw the ritual didnt bother to stop the students taunting though he did feel a bit of pitty for the girl. He had even rooted for her too but even he couldnt deny he wasn't expecting much from this attempt, he was about to take a step towards the girl to offer some kind words when suddenly a rumbling began to settle on the ground as powerful as an earth quake. Many of the students panicked and were instantly blaming Louise for what was happening, before a giant pillar of fire erupted from the earth and launched into the sky with great ferocity. The hellish pillar of fire scorched the earth around it before erupting into a massive explosion, the blast of heated wind blew several of the students in the court yard away a good distance before the wind settled.

Silence became a strong sound in the court yard as everyone was curious as to what caused the sudden out burst of flame, as the smoke began to clear and everyone caught a glimpse at the figure in the smoke many boys suddenly had nose bleeds, while the girls were annoyed at the figure of the person. Professor Colbert on the other hand was more professional than that however their thoughts no matter how impure if you were a male were all cut short when the entity in front of them spoke in a deep sensual voice.

"So...which one of you called out to me?" her golden eyes scanning the crowd of children in front of her, "Which one of you had the balls the summon me, summon the Teifling of Zeon." thats when her eyes fell on louise who was still situated on the ground where she fell and just stared at the woman in awe.

"who summoned Nine the Phantom?"

 **First chapter is done YAY, and to be honest Im sure many of you wont think this story is any good or outright hate it...well I mean you dont have to like it since writing was never my strong suit anyway. Im doing it in my spare time when Im not selling artwork but this was an idea I had in my head and I wanted to write it out. The concept was born from a DnD campaign my friends and I were running. My teifling Wizard Nine the phantom (whos name and body were based on Nine from the blazblue game series) is a woman who shouts alot of praises and glory to Zeon (an obvious gundam reference). I will not be bringing many aspects of the DnD world into the FOZ world because one...I dont know alot of them by heart and 2 Nine is the only one from the DnD world I will be doing this with.**

 **Ive looked and not a single person has done a story like this mixing the FOZ universe with the DnD universe so I figured why not. also my OC gal is going to be a bit OP simply because I wanna do it like that. You dont have to like it but I say again if you dont like the story simply stop reading it, no need to leave hate comments on it just because it didnt appeal to you.**

 **anyway ill update the story as soon as Im able so have a good day and I hope you enjoy the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to post this chapter up quickly so forgive me if there are any parts that seem kinda off, I was wanting to write more but I had a convention to go to in order to sell work. But to give some insight as to Nine's abilities she in my DnD game so far is a very strong Wizard however for this story she will be a bit OP as in she knows the abilities of various other classes that are in DnD. she has been taught by a few friends of hers in the skills of Martial arts and so while shes not super powerful in hand to hand combat she would still outshine everyone in the FOZ universe, same with other classes...the only class she didnt train with would be paladins because shes not the purist of maidens and in Nine's opinion she can respect them...but she thinks they are too boring and straightforward with how blindly they follow their gods. Yes Nine is Atheist she only believes in the power of Zeon and nothing else.**

 **anyway I wont hold you guys up any further on with the chapter...as always please leave a review as this is my first fanfiction and any constructive critisism is always welcome, and will help me figure out if I wanna try writing other stories too.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 _ **"Spell casting"**_

Chapter 2: Nine the Phantom

"Well...who was it who summoned me?" the woman with red skin yelled out again, growing agitated that no one was bothering to speak up until finally a balding man who was known as Professor Colbert walked up to calm the situation down and to hopefully shed some light of the situation to the rather strange looking woman. He was dressed in the standard faculty uniform but held a wooden cane that seemed to slither like a snake at the end of it, tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow the woman waited for the man to speak.

"My name is Professor Colbert I am a teacher here at Tristan Academy of magic , and you have been summoned to be the familiar of this young lady here." He said gesturing to Louise who was still seated on the ground in silent awe at the demonic looking woman, it was clear from the way the woman carried herself she was no commoner not that she was human to begin with...but her eyes held the spirit of a warrior who would not bow to anyone which actually made Louise gulp at the imposing 6'4 tall woman.

"So...an academy of magic huh?" The woman said looking around her at the buildings that made up the academy, her golden eyes then scanned the area of what she assumed to be students her golden orbs passing over all of them. "Ill admit your little school here is quite impressive, not as big as the school in Zeon but hey whaddya gonna do." she said as she rested her sight back at Colbert.

"Ah thank you very kindly Ms. Familiar..." However his words were cut short when he suddenly felt a blade tough his neck, to the shock of everyone and even colbert who didnt even see the woman do anything was shocked to see an Etheral Blade pointed at his neck...its origins coming from the quarter staff, the anger in her eyes apparent that it actually made him terrified for his own life as he sweated bullets knowing full well she had him at her mercy.

"My name is Nine the Phantom...not Familiar, not Commoner, and certainly not servant girl. And ill be damned if Im gonna let some two bit fire caster tarnish my good name." the now named Nine said with venom laced in her voice, however before she could continue her little rant she withdrew the blade and smiled as she looked around one more time before settling her eyes on Louise.

"So you summoned me huh? quite an impressive feat given how only a strong magic user could have called me...now then, hit me nerd." Those words shocked everyone who heard it, even Louise was at a loss for words at what the woman just suggested. She wanted her to harm her own familiar? but why it didn't make any sense.

"B..B...but why?" Louise finally managed to squeak out nervously...to her it seemed like her own familiar her only successful accomplishment was now asking her to kill them. Nine simply laughed and tipped her witches had to the side a bit as she smiled a feral smile at Louise that made the little mage's blood run cold.

"Its simple really...I want you to hit me with your best attack spell, and if by some miracle your able to hurt me then I will not only acknowledge that you summoned a powerful woman such as myself I will even accept your little contract and become your familiar." Nines face then took on a more serious expression. "However if you cannot even so much as hurt me even a little bit I will leave and you will be left alone to suffer what ever humiliation you humans like placing on each other." This made louise even more nervous now as being called a failure was one thing but having her own familiar say they were going to abandon her was even worse, she wasn't the only one nervous about this...Professor Colbert was having thoughts of his own about Nine's proposal he could tell by looking at the red woman and by the wand in her hand that she was also a mage like they were. How powerful a mage was yet to be determined. With a sigh of resignation he made the decision that he wasnt sure if he was going to regret later or not, with a cough he looked towards his student with clarity.

"Louise I can tell this woman is serious and while it is against normal summoning rituals I do feel this woman is as powerful as she claims. But I have faith you will prevail and succeed in this endeavor." Colbert finished with a warm smile which did calm the girl down a bit as she stood up and dusted herself off while still nervous Louise steeled herself, every fiber of her being was yelling at her to run away from this woman the very air around her screamed danger and the way she was giving that wicked smile of hers had her on edge. Taking a deep breath she pointed her wand at Nine with a fierce gaze of her own.

everyone was watching the tense situation with great interest several students muttering to themselves how unorthodox this whole situation was but none the less kept their mouths shut as they were too interested in the scene before them. Silence followed as Nine placed her staff in front of her while holding her arms crossed under her massive bust, her smile never leaving her face as she kept her focus on Louise. Already knowing the little pinkette would never actually hurt her, but she wanted to see what power this girl had if she managed to tear a whole into Nine's world just to summon her. Silently casting a large magical barrier albiet not as powerful as her stronger Defense spells she still doubted the girl could even penetrate that...Louise on the other hand began focusing all her will power into casting a large fireball. If this woman wanted to see her best spell just so she could prove she was the one who summoned her then so be it, she was going to throw all her will power into the spell just to prove she wasnt a zero that she Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere was in fact a mage worth something. She began chanting the necessary words necessary to cast as big a magical spell as she could in order to bring this woman to her knees and acknowledge her worth, a glow flowing off of Louise as she finished her spell and launched the hyper powered fire ball of destruction at Nine for all she was worth.

Nine in all her years has only ever been caught off guard only a hand full of times...and usually they were situations she could easily get herself out of including the time she was surrounded by a group of large Orcs who were dead set on killing her, and she destroyed them with a well timed thunder spell combined with some acid pits that she laid out in traps. However she wasn't expecting for her Barrier to suddenly take a massive blow that the impact itself made Nine take a step back for a brief moment, before a massive explosion rocked the court yard sending bits of dabree flying here and there amazingly enough not hitting anyone. A large dust cloud filled the sky as everyone had ducked into cover to avoid Louise's spell of destruction prior to it being cast, but now they were poking their heads out to survey the scene before them thinking the Zero had just killed her own Familiar with an explosion as big as the one she just cast. As a gust of wind blew in thanks to Professor Colbert Everyone was shocked to see Nine still standing and even more shocking...completely unscathed with a smirk on her face. Louise now had tears in her eyes that threatened to stream down her face, not only had she failed to harm her familiar like she wanted but she didn't even so much as scratch the red skinned woman.

Nine sigh and shook her head for a bit, "Hey don't take it too hard on yourself kid, after all no one could have..." Nine's words were suddenly cut short when cracking could be heard through the court yard, with shocked eyes Nine's Magical Barrier that she had cast appeared for all to see the shield like construct waned loudly before finally shattering like it was nothing but glass leaving Nine with a dumbfounded expression on her face. One of utter disbelief as her barrier was destroyed...granted it took quite a bit of force on Louise's part to even accomplish such a feat but the fact she destroyed a barrier that Nine used quite often to battle against large creatures who were in their own right more of a threat than Louise could ever hope to be. The shock was soon replaced by a feral grin and soon horrible laughter pierced everyone's ears as Nine laughed her ass off at the sudden realization that this child before her had actually managed to do something to impress the former Queen of Zeon.

Dusting herself off Nine casually strode over to Louise and Colbert who were still shocked that Nine even survived such an explosion and seeing the shocked looks on their faces simply shrugged it off, "I've taken much worse than that...however." She finished while looking at Louise, "You have a lot of untapped potential in you girl, because not many could have gotten through that barrier I cast hell even lesser dragons couldn't have done what you just did. So go on...finish the contract because now im looking forward to seeing what your capable of doing next." Nine finished while still smiling her feral smile at the young Villariel.

Already tired and drained of willpower from having cast such a big spell she took a deep breath to focus and calm herself down. Walking up to Nine she finishes her summoning ritual, "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." she then attempted to reach Nine to kiss her to seal the deal however her tiny frame just couldn't reach Nine's 6'4 height, getting the idea though Nine pulled the girl off her feet into an embrace as she locked lips with the young Louise giving a girl a kiss that was not something she was normally used to seeing between couple...sure she had sometimes read about such kisses in books but never did she think she would experience the expert kissing of Nine as the heated kissing lasted for a full minute before Louise Promptly fainted her face redder than Nine's skin. Letting the girl down and placing her in the arms of Professor Colbert Nine's face took on an annoyed expression as strange runes began marking themselves onto her hand. The pain was hardly worth noting to Nine who had taken far worse before so a simple spell binding spell was nothing, however something was off she could feel the Runes try and leech their way into her mind to force her to submit to their power. Like hell the former queen of Zeon was going to let that happen...using all the mental abilities she possessed she forced the runes into submission before forming her own seal around the runes so their influence could never alter her mind yet she could still get whatever benefits the runes had to offer. (Think of it like that seal that Kakashi used in Naruto to try and seal Sasuke's curse mark)

While Colbert couldn't see the seal Nine placed around the Runes he was still fascinated by they make and nature and asked if he could later examine them better to which Nine agreed, in the mean time Nine followed Colbert to the Healer's office to keep watch over her new care taker. Needless to say Nine was going to be having quite a bit of fun in this world...who knows maybe shell even build another nation of Zeon in this world, that single thought alone made the Teifling grin wickedly her pet viper slithering out from between her bosom to rub its head against her cheek.

 _"Yes..."_ She thought to herself, _"I think Im going to have a great deal of fun here in this world ive been summoned to."_

 **Another chapter done and outta the way...Ive already seen this story has been followed by a few people and for that I thank you. I must admit Im having alot of fun writing this fan fic and while there will be some parts that are serious its more just my Teifling DnD character curb stomping many of the things in FOZ. her idea with the zeon is to unite everyone together under the banner of equality...no one is better than the other and there are no such things as commoners. so she will have a tough fight ahead of her as she views nobles who treat commoners like slaves as less than dirt and she will show it...as for pairings Im still not sure who I wanna pair with Nine...I do know I wanna pair Kirche up with nine as Nine's mate but she will have two other people as her play things. I dont know who yet but I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **please leave a review if you would be so kind and follow the story for more, ill try and update the story as soon as I am able but like I said at the beginning of the chapter I have a convention I have to attend so ill be a bit busy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone sorry it took me kind of while to update the story, but ive been busy catching up on comissions and selling art peices along with working on a podcast that I almost forgot about updating the story. oh im not gonna abandon it no no no...I just lead a very busy life and writing this story is a way for me to wind down and relax. But aside from that I wanna thank you all for giving this story as much love as its gotten, Im not the best writer as many of you can tell. but I like to think Im doing my best at bringing you all a fun story to read. While its not the most conventional of stories given how my teifling DnD character is a total aethist and doesnt belive in the gods of her world only in zeon which is an obvious gundam reference, tends to turn people off.**

 **However I am still happy many of you find the stroy interesting enough to keep reading it, and for that you have my deepest gratitude...on another note there will be characters that turn to the side of Nine in this story, princess Henrietta being one of them...she is still princess of tristan but seeing what a powerful force Nine is she would of course seek to form an alliance with this so called Zeon Nine speaks so highly of. Many characters will also fall under the banner of Zeon who belive in Nines cause. Mostly commoners and even some Nobles who truly belive in what Nines doing.**

 **Also just putting this out there now, Nine is capable of making golems however they will not look like your standard golem, so bear with me but these golems will look like Zakus, varios Zeon mobiles suits, and her more powerful Golems are going to look like Gundams. basically she is building the empire she left behind in her world in the world of FOZ/ZNT. Im a huge gundam fan so please just grin and bear it and if you dont like the story because of that then I do appologize but I still thank you for reading my story regardless.**

 **anyway enough blabbering outta me time for the next chapter.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 ** _"Spell_** _ **Casting"**_

Chapter 3 - Duel! Nines overwhelming force

As the sun rose early into the sky the cool breeze and warm light from the sun began to stir Louise out of her slumber, wondering what had happened she slowly rose out of the bed that was clearly not her own. Slowly looking around she found herself in the nurse's office and began to wonder why she was there when suddenly memories of the Familiar Summoning Ritual flooded her brain and she shook her head unsure if she had actually summoned anything. She faintly remembers seeing a woman with red skin and devil horns appearing but she also remembers that said woman wanted her to attack her, but why so many questions were beginning to enter Louise's mind and she began to think she simply dreamed the whole experience and began to feel saddened that she failed the summoning ritual and was now a failure as a mage. Or at least she continued to think so untill a very sensual and deep voice called out to her, the kind of voice men and admittedly many women would faint at hearing as the voice seemed to offer a sort of warmth and kindness but also untold pleasures behind it.

"Awake I see...hmhm, well to be honest I was starting to get worried you might never wake up and Id have to play prince charming to wake the young princess up with a kiss. Or well whatever means I would have used since a simple kiss is just something fairy tales use to sound romantic." The voice spoke from its corner of the room watching the young mage wake.

Louise looked over after following the voice to its source and her eyes widened in shock, she had not failed she did summon something...or rather someone and given the rather large staff sitting next to the woman Louise knew she summoned a mage, any idiot who knew how Nobles used Magic could tell that if they had a wand or staff on them they were a mage. Just Louise's luck to have summoned a Noble and a very demonic albiet very attractive one at that, rubbing her eyes Louise rose from the bed and walked over to Nine with her tiny hands she reached out and touched Nine's face making sure she wasn't dreaming her eyes beginning to fill with tears of joy that she had managed to do something right. Finally after all the bullying and mean comments about her being a horrible mage and worthless person she had proved everyone wrong and done something right, Nine however looked rather amused at the situation before her she wasn't oblivious to humans and how their emotions worked. Heck one of her very first subordinates back in her world was a human and she could gauge what humans were feeling pretty easy, they did tend to wear their emotions on their sleeves try though they might to hide them.

"You...Your really real?" Louise shuttered out as she kept touching Nine's face, the Teiflings skin was very soft to the touch and while red in color it also gave off a soft warm feeling to it. "I can't believe it, Your really real and I summoned you...Im not a failure after all." Louise said again with more eagerness as she finally released Nines face and jumped up and down like a child happy and carefree.

The gesture of seeing Louise happy and proud of herself brought a soft smile to Nine's face, sure she didn't know the kid but the way she was so proud of herself reminded her of her daughter Ketuna and how the young dark elf managed to hit a target with her bow for the first time. Even to this day Nine could never figure out why she was born a Dark elf and not a Teifling like herself but she chalked it up to her father's genes having a much stronger presence than hers. Which didn't bother Nine as much as she though it would but still having another teifling wouldn't have been so bad but she managed. However now here she was in a whole new world with this strange pinkette in front of her jumping around like a child in pure joy, her thoughts were cut short however when the man she had seen upon arriving in this strange world showed up to check on she assumed the child in front of her. Rising out of her chair Nines size towering over the two as her golden eyes met the balding man as he smiled and approached the two.

"Ah Louise I am happy to see you are well, you had many of us worried when you fainted after summoning your Famil..." Colbert stopped his words mid-sentence as he could feel Nine's Death Glare on him as he began sweating nervously, "I mean after you summoned Madam Nine to be your partner." Crises averted, "I must say never in all my years as a teacher have I ever seen someone like Nine summoned to our school there are so many questions I want to ask but I will save them for another time, since classes are canceled to allow for Mages and their Familiars to get to know each other why dont you take madam Nine out to the courtyard Im sure you two have much to discuss." With a bow Colbert promptly left in a hurry both because he needed to speak to the headmaster about the unusual summoning and to avoid Nine's death glare further.

Turning her head to Nine Louise didnt know what to say she knew the woman was a mage given how if what she remembered was true she was capable of doing magic so Nine wasnt some commoner or animal she could easily boss around. Louise decided to try and be on friendly terms with the demon woman to maybe find out more about her and hopefully maybe see what kind of mage the demon woman could possibly be. Leading Nine outside and past several people many staff members were in awe at Nine, her size was one thing but the air around her was both intimidating and also inviting at the same time...seeing her being led around by Louise it didnt look like a mage with their familiar it was almost like looking at a powerful queen being given a tour of the school by one of her subjects. Oh how close to the truth they were since Louise didnt just summon a powerful wizard she summoned a former queen, life was certainly going to be more interesting.

"S...so...so. Um...Nine." Louise managed to stutter before looking Nine in the eyes and once again for a moment she was silent, as she lost herself in golden orbs of Nine's eyes that were surrounded by a sea of darkness. Shaking her head she spoke again, "I would like to know about you since its customary in Tristan's school of magic that Mages and their familiars get to know each other better so they can work better together." Louise stated as she and Nine were about to sit down at a small table underneath a nice tree that provided them shade from the morning sun that was now rising higher in the sky to signify it was almost noon. She noticed Nine give a small hum going into a small thinking pose as if trying to think what she was going to say to her.

Nine was just doing it for show, she has never hid anything from anyone since she doesnt like keeping secrets so why start now.

"I am Nine the Phantom...all powerful wizard, and former queen of the Zeon empire." Nine said like it was common knowledge, however for Louise Queen was the word that stuck out the most as the Pinkette was shocked before promptly getting on her knee to bow before Nine.

"Forgive me your highness I was not aware of your status as a queen of a nation." Louise stated hoping Nine would not punish her for taking her away from her kingdom or at least hope she didnt just start a war because of it. However she felt something reach under chin tilting her head up to look at Nine, that something was the teifling's tail as she saw nothing but dissapointment in Nine's eyes. She began to think she had upset Nine and felt even more shame untill Nine spoke once again this time in a more calmer and warm tone that sounded like a mother caring for their child.

"Enough of that...did you not hear me say I am a former queen? I stepped down from my thrown years ago and left it in the hands of my capable daughter to rule, besides I always hated people bowing to me but put up with it because its what they wanted to do. Besides I will not see myself as your superior...far from that." This confused Louise as she had to simply ask.

"You wont? but then what do you see yourself as then?" Louise asked with genuine curiosity since Nine was a former queen she still held quite alot of Nobility or at least Louise thought so.

"I see myself as equal to everyone else around me...you see Louise when I was your age I was no different than the servants you see here at this school I wasn't born into Nobility nor did I have any faith in the gods above, to be frank I didn't think they existed. Just figments of the common mans imagination, something they could believe in to get through their miserable lives while those in power either abused them or just didn't care about them. I fought tooth and nail to get where I am today and as I see it im no different than the commoners you employ here at this school, you see me as Noble but you only see me that way because of my previous status...I see myself as noble because I treat everyone around me equal no one man or woman is greater than the other." Nine said softly with a smile on her face as she thought back to how so many people rallied to her cause for equality among each other, not to mention the fights she had to endure because the so called Nobility of her world hated the idea of sharing their power with the common people.

For Louise however this was something she could not compute, for her life was all about if you were born Noble you were automatically better than the commoners around you who could not do magic. It just didnt make sense to her how she could see the servants around her as equal to herself they were just commoners things she could order around as she pleased because thats what she was always taught, and as nobles it meant they had to act this way to show their abilites over the common man. But here was Nine a former queen of an empire saying she viewed herself as no better than a commoner it was like she didnt care about her status at all or the power she held as a queen and for Louise it just didnt make any sense at all, she actually voiced her question albiet on accident to Nine.

"But if your a powerful mage why put yourself on a level as a commoner they cant do magic and at best serve as knights in a queens guard...surely you must of had servants of your own when you were queen did you not?" A valid question if anyone had to guess, but nine simply sighed.

"Yeah I had servants but not because I told them they had to do it, they volunteered to do that job because many of them weren't very good at the better paying jobs I wanted to provide them with, though I did make sure their families were well taken care of and really all they had to do was help with cooking and cleaning no big deal if thats what they wanted to do. I still valued them and I valued talking to many of them as my friends." Nine stated as she remembered the fond memories of how awkward it was to be declared queen by the very people she brought together in equality, she tried to offer the people who worked for her good jobs but many of them chose to be maids or butlers simply because they told her its just what they were good at, and if it aint broke dont fix it.

Louise though while she still couldn't understand Nines thinking began to see her in a more different light, sure she summoned an all powerful mage and queen, but she began to realize she summoned a humble one who valued her fellow man on equal ground as her. Even if they couldnt do magic and were only good as a maid or butler or whatever. This woman still valued them and treated them as any other person you would consider a friend. It actually made Louise a tiny bit jealous because here was someone she wanted to be like someone who reminded her so much of her sister but also like her good friend the princess, it was like someone took the personalities and virtues of both and merged them together into one person, and threw in a bit of badassness for good measure. She actually began to hope one day she could be like Nine, strong and powerful but also loved by those around her who truly cared about her.

"Did your people care alot about you?" Louise asked

"Oh of course they did...they actually all elected me to be the queen despite me not wanting to be one at all. But they all just said they needed someone who could always show that everyone was equal and no one was greater than the other, so I was nominated Leader and my soon to be family made into a noble one. Didn't mean I had to like it of course but its what the people wanted so I just went along with it, heh you should have seen the festival they threw for me when I announced I was stepping down and giving my daughter command of Zeon. There were alot of people cheering for my Daughter as the new queen of zeon of course, but my god the tears and flowers I received when I was stepping down. Heck alot of the soldiers who were under my command even told me they were going to miss me a few even volunteering to travel with me as they had gotten used to me being in charge." Nine chuckled a few times at the memories.

"Did they not trust your family couldnt handle being a ruler?" Louise asked now even more curious than before.

"Oh no they could trust her since I personally trained her to not only be queen but I made sure the belifes of Zeon were hammered into her head, after all I wasnt about to leave and have my own flesh and blood turn what I worked hard to achieve into a nightmare for the people she now had the responsibility of leading. Still some of the soldiers in my command still offered to go with me on my travels but I just told them to make sure the will of Zeon didnt die and to be safe, and with that I left to continue my journey through the world and long story short here I am." Nine finished before streatching a bit, her ample bust threatening to explode out of the dress it was in.

Louise for her part was now ever more curious about Nine she just had so many questions she wanted to ask like what she did to get as strong as she said she was and what exactly Zeon was, but before she could even ask Nine cut her off saying it was not the time for asking anymore questions. realizing that it was indeed getting on in the day and she was rather hungry Louise decided to take nine to the dinning hall for lunch, they passed several more students who were talking amongst themselves or gossiping about their own familiars that they paid no mind to Louise or Nine much to Louise's relief however two students did notice Louise and walked right up to her, She recognized them almost immediately as Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt-Zerbest one of the few people who didnt bully Louise but still teased her non stop which Louise hated and of course Kirche's friend Tabitha.

Kirche was a teen many of the girls were rather jealous of because of her sensual appearance that made it really hard for any girl in the school to find a boyfriend as they were all so infatuated with Kirche, her long red hair and dark skin were exotic and foreign along with her dull red eyes she was just like Lust itself had manifested into her, her smaller friend however was rather petite about the same size in height at Louise with blue hair and ice blue eyes. a book worm of sorts the girl never stopped reading.

"My Louise I see you managed to finally do something right after all, I knew you could do it little Louise." Kirche teased as Louise became flustered

"Silence Zerbest of course a mage like myself manage to summon something...I mean...I um." Louise began to sweat a little having just refered to Nine as nothing more than a thing and she felt herself lower her head in shame before a soft wack on her butt by Nine instantly made the girl stand at attention with a small eep.

"Oh my you summoned a very beautiful Familiar Valliere...trying to be something your not? Dont worry youll get there eventually." Kirche chuckled while sticking out her own chest to emphasize that Louise was flat chested, however no one expected what happened next.

Walking up to Kirche Nine wrapped her tail around Kirche's waist bringing the girl close to her body their massive busts pressing against each other with Nines obviously being bigger than Kirche's, Nines black lipstick covered smile graced her face as she studied Kirche's face upclose and personal too close for Kirches liking...at first.

"My your certainly a little tease aren't you? I bet you get all the boys to give you all the attention you want hmm...but sadly they will never bring you pleasure like you think you want, sure the attention is nice and all but only your one true mate can ever bring you squeeling to a bliss like no one ever has or could before hmm?" Nine said leaning in close to Kirche her warm breath brushing against Kirche's neck causing the girl to stiffen and her face go beat red, and shine almost brighter than her hair. "Now true pleasure can only come from someone who knows what pleasure truly is, to experience that would be almost...orgasmic...wouldn't it? to be at a level of tranquility that can only come from someone more experienced hmm?" Nine said her lips dangerously close to Kirches ear as the teen clutched onto nine her breath stuttering in heat before she could go any further Nine cut off the embrace.

"Now then if your all done with teasing my partner here why dont we all go into the dining hall for lunch hmm?" and with that Nine walked off with Louise hot on her trail as Kirche sat on the floor of the court yard her body still shuttering from the touch of Nine the Phantom, her legs were shaking not wanting to move as her own Familiar flame licked her cheek to bring her back to reality. Shaking her head furiously her eyes darted to the dining hall and had anyone noticed it they could almost see what looked like hearts dancing around in Kirches eyes. as she quickly got up and dashed for the dining hall while dragging Tabitha with her.

Louise's room that night

Siting in her bed Louise watched as Nine eyed the sky with a smile on her face curious as to why the teifling was smiling she decided to ask and maybe find out a bit more about what happened with the zerbest earlier during lunch.

"Nine?" Louise asked out to the teifling.

"Hmm?" Nine responded looking away from the twin moons in the night sky and turning her attention to Louise who was in her night time pajamas sitting on her bed.

"What was all that about earlier today with the Zerbest?" Louise asked with puffed out cheeks and a scowel, since louise hated the idea of anything she summoned queen or not being associated with Kirceh.

"Zerbest? ah you mean the girl I almost gave an orgasm to this morning, what about it?" Nine asked with a raised eyebrow sensing Louise was agitated a bit.

"Zerbest is a terrible human being flaunting around her body like it something special just because shes got big boobs!" Louise shouted in anger causing Nine to chuckle at her summoners antics.

"Seems someones a bit jealous, what can I say I like women and especially women like Kirche who like to think they know what they are doing but are far too innocent to really know better." Nine said with a lick of her lips.

"you...swing that way?" Louise asked a bit taken aback by Nines claim that she was indeed a lesbian, which didnt make any sense she had a daughter of her own so how could she be a lesbian.

"I know what your thinking Louise and before you ask it was mutual...dont get me wrong I did love my husband but what we has was more based on friendship than actual love...however we both knew that I was going to need a child in order to keep ruling Zeon so I could go about my travels when I was ready to step down...so bada bing badaboom he stuck his dick in me which ill admit was nice 10 incher by the way, and out came Ketuna." Nine finished while Louise was now blushing at how she just described her so called husbands manhood.

"So your really into women then? but why Kirche of all people to take an interest in?" Louise said not really aware she was sounding super jealous that Nine wasnt acting that way towards her.

"Simple your my summoner and my partner and also someone I can hopefully call friend...Kirche however I wont lie to you, I wanna dominate and break her...she gets those juices flowing and boy do I wanna do things to that body of hers and hear her moan my name. Shes just my type too not afraid to show off the good but deep down shes so innocent that id have fun showing her what real pleasure can feel like, makes me wonder if the drapes match the carpet." Nine said with a more lustful tone causing Louise's face to blush even more as suddenly images of Nine and Kirche popped into her head of them doing all sorts of Naughty things together it made Louise's head spin as she promptly fainted. Laughing a bit Nine tucked the girl in took her staff and walked out of Louise's room and decided she would survey the academy grounds more to get a better read on her surroundings.

Walking around the campus Nine took in the scenery it wasn't a bad looking place, alot smaller than the school she had established in Zeon to teach those who wanted to learn how to use magic but then again the school was almost meant as a place of learning among other things as well, if you wanted to be a knight go to the school, wanna learn magic go to the school and so on and so forth. But for what it was she could appreciate the school turning a corner however she spotted a couple of teens a blond and a brown haired giggling, well the brunette was giggling while the blond whispered sweat nothings into her ear. They couldn't see her considering how dark it was outside but her dark vision could see them clear as day ah the benifits of being a teifling, walking past them she continued strolling through the school though her presence was noticed by the blond but he simply shrugged it off and went about his business of wooing the younger girl next to him. Rounding a corner Nine found a maid who was busy doing laundry she was a cute girl by Nine's standards with a rather ample bust on her which of course Nine noticed, however unlike everyone else around her she seemed different. Nine couldnt quite put her finger on it but something about the girl felt...familiar in a sense like she had to have met this girl or at least a family member of hers in her world, Nine wasn't a stranger to deminsion hopping since its what the gods always proclaimed they did on a daily basis or at least shed believe it if she even believed in them at all.

But she did have to wonder if maybe this girls ancestors possibly hailed from her world, it wasn't too far a stretch but she supposed it could just be a coincidence too that she just looked like a human from her world. With her staff at her side she walked over to see what the girl had to say and if she could maybe shed some light more about the world she now found herself in, Nine could have easily read about the history from books or what not but she always found listening to tales by mouth was more fun to do. That and humans tended to slip up and reveal things they weren't supposed to and she liked to pry when secrets were clearly meant to be secrets.

"Well hello there." Nine greeted as she caught the maids attention who quickly stood up with haste.

"Oh hello there and wahh!" the maid jumped a bit at seeing Nine mainly because the girl had never met someone who looked like Nine at all without them being considered a demon of sorts. Nine for her part simply tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Oh my...is something the matter dear you turned white as a ghost the moment you laid eyes on me, could it be Im hideous?" Nine asked in a fake tone of hurt and saddness causing the maid to become flustered even more and promptly apologize bowing down repeatedly.

"Im so sorry I did not mean to offend its just I have never seen anyone quite like you before...umm, are you perhaps a familiar? I had heard one of the students had summoned a familiar of strange origin so I assume the familiar is you correct?" the maid said to which Nine's face became more agitated every time someone called her a familiar and this maid wasnt helping but given how she was a maid she could let it slide.

"I am not a familiar I am a partner to my summoner, a familiar implies that the summoned is a slave to the summoner and I would sooner commit suicide before I called anyone my master, the glory and honor of Zeon would be tarnished otherwise...but enough about me miss." Nine left the sentence open for the maid to follow up.

"Oh yes, im sorry forgive me my name is Siesta...I am a maid here at Tristan Academy miss familiar." and with that Siesta suddenly found Nine's staff embedded in the wall behind her inches from her face as she began sweating bullets, all the while Nine simply smiled albiet with several obvious tick marks on her brow.

"My name is Nine the Phantom, do be a dear and use my name from now one please...I find being called a Familiar really agitates me." Nine said sweetly...too sweetly for Siesta's liking.

"Ye...yes of course miss Nine he...he..."Siesta puttered out as Nine removed the staff from the wall with great strength.

"Good now that introductions are out of the way could you maybe help me with something Siesta dear?" Nine said her demenor returning to a calmer state than it was before.

"Me? well I dont know how much help I can be but if you have any questions I can do my best to answer them." Siesta said doing her best to be as polite as possible not wanting to know how strong Nine could be with her staff.

"You see I was summoned from a...how would you say, different place and I am unfamiliar with your world. Could you maybe shed some light on where I am." Nine asked skirting the fact she was from a whole other world doubting the made would even believe her. (Im not gonna write what Siesta tells Nine about the world cuz im both lazy and everyone and their mom has heard that info already)

a few minutes after Siesta finished her explanation of Tristan Nine bid the girl farewell as she returned to Louie's room, seeing the girl sleeping soundly Nine found the image rather cute and adorable...deciding to call it a night Nine Removed her hat as well as her clothing since sleeping nude is something Nine has always done since she never liked the feeling of cloths on her person while she slept, she snuggled into the bed with Louise who as if on instinct instantly cuddled up to the teifling nestling her head against Nines breasts, and with that Nine fell into a deep slumber.

Louise's dream state

She didnt know where she was but the pinkette knew that it wasnt tristan, all around her was nothing but fire and death like a warzone. Thumping was a sound that came from behind her turning to the direction of the noise Louise was greeted with an army, their armor was strange not like the knights she knew of in Tristan. The armor was a dark olive color and very thick many of the knights wore thicker armor and had horns on their helmeted heads, what struck out the most to Louise was all the knights had a single glowing red eye. Several of what she assumed were knights were waving a flag that looked odd to Louise it was black and red in color scheme with white highlights to show off the symbol etched into the center of the flag.

behind these simple knights and their commanding officers Louise looked up to see Golems bearing the same armor and mono eye as the knights below them, some had grander looking armor while others were simple in design. What caught Louise's attention though was when she noticed her Familiar Nine standing on one of the heads of these giant golems, surrounding her were 7 individual knights wearing armor that was not like the others, and the armor design and weapons were all so vastly different that she could swear they were her personal body guards or something akin to it.

Nine stepped forward raising her staff above her head with a feral smile on her face as the mono eyes of the knights seemed to glow in response to their leaders raised staff Nine yelled out.

"Today we obliterate the tyrant king who has enslaved so many and abused so many! Today we bring peace and equality back to our lands, no more will we suffer at the hands of nobility and no more will one be greater than the other!" as she spoke the knights were stomping their spears and swords into the ground giving a chant of praise as Nine continued speaking. "FOR EQUALITY! FOR PEACE! FOR THE GLORY OF ZEON!" Nine yelled out at the top of her lungs, "SIEG ZEON!"

"SIEG ZEON!" the knights all roared out in unison before storming the castle as Louise witnessed the start of a battle the likes of which she had never seen Dragons and knights alike poured from the castle to meet Nines army head on, but before she could see what happened next white filled her vision as she began to wake.

outside world early morning

Louise stirred from her sleep only to find she was cuddling a really soft pillow, slowly opening her eyes she found her self staring at the same logo she had just seen waving on a strange flag in her dream. As she began to wake more she began to recognize the red skin the emblem was burned into and her face instantly turned a bright shade of red as she leaped up to a sitting postion, which in turned threw back the covers that held her in place. Before her was an image that she was sure if she were a boy would be something amazing to wake up to, laying next to her and naked none the less was Nine the Phantom sleeping soundly or at least she was untill the woman began to stir and wake up. Louise quickly jumped out of bed still blushing like a madman as Nine rose rubbing her eyes a bit while letting out an all too cute yawn, Looking towards Louise Nine smiled warmly to the pinkette.

"Well good morning sleepy head...ready to rise and start the day since I assume you have things to do." Nine said as she rose from Louise's bed streatching out her body. Before Louise could respond however Louise felt something brush past her foot...looking down she spotted an Olive green Viper slither past her and up Nines body in a seductive manner before coming to rest on Nines shoulder as Nine gently kissed the snake on its forehead, to which Louise noticed that the same emblem that was etched into Nines chest was also marked on the Vipers head a possible familiar?

"Nine you have a familiar of your own?" Louise asked out in disbelife and awe as Nine smiled at her.

"You mean little Oroboros here? why yes he is my familiar and my eyes and ears I share a link with him and whatever he sees I see whatever he hears I hear...and now that you and I are partners Louise He will also follow you." Nine reached out her hand for Louise to grab, "Dont be shy Oroboros is really a big sweety."

Louise was unsure at first but if Nine trusted the viper then it was possible she could as well, reaching out her hand taking hold of Nine's Oroboros slithered down Nines arm slithering up Louie's as it wrapped itself around her neck gently hanging there like it were jewelry. Louise let out a sigh as Nine dissapeared into the bathroom to bathe, not sure how her day was going to go Louise resigned herself to simply just expect the unexpected when it came to nine after all she was a former queen and a powerful mage if she had her own familiar.

school courtyard

(Im gonna skip alot of the talking to get to what I wanted to and thats Guiche getting his ass beat)

Nine for all her life had normally been a calm and calculating woman and rarely lost her temper however what she was witnessing was beyond disgusting, the maid Siesta whom Nine had met the previous night was on her knees in front of the blond boy she had witnessed the previous night saying sweet nothings to the brunette he was with, and if there are a few things Nine hates...Liars, cheaters, and scum who use their nobility to get whatever they want like privileged little dirt bags. Louise who could feel the anger radiating off of Nine in waves wisely kept her mouth shut as Nine walked towards to the drama scene as the blond boy tried to save face in font of the two girls he was obviously two timing.

"servant maid you have wronged these lovely maidens honor and for that you shall be punished like the commoner you are." However before the blond could do anything Nine stepped in front of Siesta causing everyone to pause at the giant woman before them. The blond however either wasnt very bright or was putting on a brave face to impress the girls more than likely he just wasn't smart. "You...oh your the familiar of the zero, what do you want cant you see your getting in the way of me punishing this maid for her crimes? If your smart you will do as you are told like a familiar is supposed to do." the blond said unknowingly digging his grave deeper with each word he spoke.

"Noble? the only thing I see in front of me is bitch ass pretty boy who clearly cant dress fashionably if his life depended on it. Let me guess you secretly turn tricks for all the boys after school dont ya? Bet that ass of yours is so stretched out you can't even poop right huh boy." Nine said as she laid insult after insult into the blond like arrows into his ego and pride. Even the two girls who were mad at the blond were snickering at the insults Nine was laying into him.

"How...How dare you! Valliere controll your Familiar or I will not be held responsible for what I do to it." The blond shouted to Louise who again wisely acted like she couldn't hear him and looked as if the sky was suddenly more interesting than what was going on, even siesta herself was afraid...not of the wrath of the blond mage but of the fury she was feeling come off in massive waves from Nine, and for a moment gone was the image of a beautiful woman all Siesta could see was a demon who was now severely pissed the fuck off and she could only feel sorry for the blond at this point.

"Whats the matter blondie? too much of a coward to handle your shit on your own or do you need your man over there to hold your purse?" Nine insulted again gesturing to the two girls the blond was with as the snickered even more. Having had enough the blond shouted at Nine.

"Enough I will not be insulted by some bitch of a familiar...meet me in the vistrie courtyard in 5 minutes we shall have a duel to which you will rightly be punished for your horrible tongue." the blond yelled angrily at Nine who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh a duel you say? I agree a duel will settle this easily...what are the terms of this duel? do we fight till one wins and one losses or is it a duel to the death?" Nine said hoping it was to the death so she could smash the blonds face in with her heel. To his credit the blond simply pulled out a rose and smiled as if the battle was already won and didnt bother answering, choosing to walk off with some of his friends behind him.

Finally Louise walked over to Nine who was for the most part still furious but was doing really well at hiding her anger and frustration. Tugging on the teiflings dress a bit Nine looked down to see Louise giving her a questioning look making the teifling calm down not alot but enough to speak more properly.

"Are you alright Nine? You looked really upset just now" Louise asked with genuine concern.

"I am fine Louise...just really upset, people like that blond brat really piss me off. People are not cattle for you to just use however you see fit and to be frank I dont know where you humans got it in your heads that just because you can do magic and others cant that it makes you better than them. Sigh I know not everyone is like that but from what Ive seen in this school so far it seems I am correct in that regard." Nine said with frustration clear in her voice.

"What does that mean exactly Nine?" Louise asked unsure of what Nine was getting at.

"It means that this place needs Zeon more than I originally thought...and no force on earth or heaven is going to stop me." Nine said with determination, which sent shivers down Louise's spine.

Vestri court time of Duel

Everyone who had heard about the duel was waiting in anticipation for the smack down that was going to come, others even placing bets on who would win, while an overwhelming number of students placed their bets on the blond to win a surprising few placed their bets on Nine oh how smart of them to do so. the blond for show was waiting casually for his would be opponent with his wand rose present at his lips in an attempt to look cool to the girls who were watching him, if only they new the fear he was about to succumb to.

Nine finally showing up with Louise and company in tow stood in front of the blond Nine showing no amusement on her face whatsoever, she even popped her neck a bit before signaling for Louise and the others to take a step back on the sidelines.

"I must admit I didnt expect you to show up bitch familiar, truly it is a shame I will have to teach someone as beautiful as yourself a lesson on how to properly treat a Noble like myself." the blond said while striking another pose as his friends cheered him on.

"Are you done talking because Im ready to start our duel and when I win this little spat your life is mine do you understand blondie...so I can only hope you've made peace with yourself because I dont intend on letting you live." Nine said the intimidation evident at actually scaring alot of the kids where were gathered there to watch the duel.

"Hmph a noble like myself does not fear death...I am Guiche de Gramont my Runic name is the Bronze." Guiche stated before waving his wand the rose petals landing on the ground, as Guiche called for a bronze golem to his side. Nine was not even remotely impressed at this pathetic display of magic she was seeing in front of her.

"Beautiful isnt it? This bronze Valkeryie shall be your oppoent." The golem was armored and wielded a sword in its hands.

"Nice looking but you cant possibly mean to tell me this thing is going to fight for you?" Nine scuffed agitated at Guiche.

"I have no need to fight you since its beneath me so my cute Valkerie shall do the fighting for me." Guiche said, "Now then are you ready to begin?"

"Whenever you are fucker" Nine coldly stated back.

Everyone was anxious for what was going to happen as Guiche ordered the Vlakerie to charge forward its blade ready to slash at Nine who wasnt even so much as moving, most of the students covered their eyes expecting the Golem to cut down the familiar in a gruesome fashion. But to their surprise the opposite happened Nine not only stopped the blade she caught it in her bare hand which being she wasnt human her skin was naturally tougher than a normal humans, closing her eyes Nine let out a bored sigh as she lifte her foot high...and with a powerful thrust of her kick forward she obliterated the Valkierie exploding it into a cloud of dirt and bronze while still holding onto the sword. Shocked at the turn of events Guiche summoned several more Valkeire each one armed with pole arms and swords alike, as they all bull rushed Nine to take her out. Easily avoiding the valkerie's strikes like they were nothing Nine used the very same blade she had acquired from the first Valkeirie to tear down the small squad of golems, and in one swift elegant dance the golems were dispatched. Guiche only had so many rose petals left before he was not only out of golems to make but will power as well.

Nine for her part was nothing but bored and agitated through out this entire duel if it could even be called that anymore, she had already proven she was more than a match for one golem and clearly not even a squad of them could stop her, Guiche knew he was going to need more to save face and prove he was a powerful mage to this commoner before him. Pouring all his will power into his next spell Guiche Created a huge Valkierie golem armed with a broad sword and sheild. Commanding the golem forward Nine was a little more impressed with the power used to create the golem so she knew the kid had potential he was just an idiot who loved being in a place of power to much to know better, finally tired of having to deal with the boys creations Nine began to glow with a red energy her golden eyes shining brightly as the sky itself began to darken and clouds formed overhead. Guiche as well as the other students were now terrified wondering what Nine was doing, since it was obvious she was the one doing it.

"Youre Valkeires are pretty Ill give you that boy...but compared to real power these are nothing but annoyances, Ill show you what real power looks like boy." Nine exclaimed as she raised her hand not even holding her staff to the sky as her body began to glow brighter, the emblem etched into her chest now glowing a bright shining red something Louise took notice of.

 _ **"TOVAK...DOKIEM...ZENTO RAH!"**_ Nine shouted out before a massive thunder bolt bigger than anyone had seen before slammed into the Golem, like a giant spear made of pure energy.

for a moment the golem did nothing untill it began to crack and shake and rock before exploading into a pile of electrified earth and bronze, Nines furious expression never leaving her face. The clouds still hung in the air as several kids were screaming out of fear now...Picking up her staff Nine marched over to Guiche who had fallen onto his ass and was now trying to crawl away in fear from the demon in front of him.

"Please...I..I...I yeild, I give up dont hurt me...ill apologize ill do whatever." However he was cut off when Nine stomped her heal into his chest pinning him down to the ground as she pointed her staff directly into his face.

"You are bested by someone more powerful than you and you turn into a coward? What happened to teaching me my place huh?!" Nine challenged nothing but rage spred across her face. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT HIGH AND MIGHTY ATTITUDE YOU HAD BEFORE! WHERE IS IT NOW HUH!"

"Please I dont wanna die?!" Guiche screamed in terror as he began to wet himself only to be silenced as red energy began to gather at the tip of Nine's staff glowing brighter and getting bigger.

However before his life was ended someone tackled Nine from behind pulling her back so her staff no longer faced Guiche but a more forested area with a single mountain top, taking Nine by surprise who could no longer focus on containing the energy at the front of her staff fired it forward in a powerful laser like beam of energy that blasted a whole in one of the schools walls before continuing on a spiraling path of destruction towards the mountain. When the beam struck the mountain top nothing happened for a moment as time seemed to have slowed down to an agonizing hault, only to be followed up by a massive explosion that destroyed half of the mountain with such a mighty force the winds from the explosion itself blew back the students who weren't prepared for the rush of wind. (think of it as a really big bomb going off that could be on level with a really weak nuke)

everyone was stunned silent at the power Nine displayed and and how lucky Guiche was to have gotten away from being destroyed by something of that level, one question remained however...who was it that made Nine miss her attack, all eyes turned towards nine who was still being held in place her wand pointed outward still. On her body clung Louise, Kirche and Siesta the later of which had pushed down on Nines staff forcing the teifling to change the angle of the attack...no one dared say a word as Nine held a shock look on her face before turning to look at the three girls behind her.

"Please dont kill him." Siesta stuttered out through crying eyes, "Miss Nine is a good person I know it so please dont kill Mr. Guiche." Siesta pleaded as would not let go of Nine's staff, even Kirche who surprised everyone by rushing to Guiche's aid was holding Nine back her arms wrapped tight around her in an attempt to pull Nine off of Guiche.

"Your better than this." Louise said weakily as she was infront of nine pushing the teifling away from Guiche with all her might, "This is not how the queen of zeon should represent herself as!" and with that Nine stopped, all her fury gone the instant Louise brought up Zeon Nine gained control of her emotions again realizing they were right.

With a sigh Nine relaxed and dropped her staff the girls releasing her as Nine straightend herself out and fixed her hat to cover eyes, they were right for the first time in years she let her temper get the better of her and it is not how someone who devotes themselves to Zeon should act. With a smile Nine rested a hand on Louise's head softly stroking the pinkettes hair, however she did turn her gaze back to Guiche who had tears in his eyes and was scared for his life now more than ever. Standing before Guiche her eyes full of dissapointment she looked to the two girls who Guiche had wronged before looking back at the blond below her.

"Get up." Nine commanded waiting for Guiche to stand on his feet...he didnt or at least not at first untill she said it alot louder this time, "I said on your feet boy!" With that Guiche rose to his feet still facing Nine who had nothing but a look of disgust on her face.

"I want you to apologize to Siesta and to the two ladies whom you wrong, and from now on your going to act like a real man and own up to your mistakes am I clear?" Nine said to the boy who simply nodded in defeat, "Well...go on, they are waiting." Weakily Guiche spoke up.

"I...Guiche De Gremont...herby...argh!" his sentence was cut short by Nine slapping him in the face with her tail her arms crossed under her bossom as he looked at Nine confused.

"Continue boy and dont stop till your done!" Nine yelled at him.

"I..Guche de." **Wack** "De...Gremont" **Wack** another slap of Nines tail, "humbly apolo.." **WHACK!** "Apologize...to these fair." **Wack wack** , "Fair maidens whom I have." **WHACK!** "Whom I have wronged...and I humbly beg!" WHACK! "Humbly beg for your forgiveness" one final **wack** and Guiche was now sure some of his teeth had come loose since his mouth was oozing blood a bit. Turning to face the girls Nine called out them...

"Does this satisfy you girls?" Nine asked as all the girls who were wronged by Guiche nodded in agreement, Katie the girl who Guiche was cheating on another blond by the name of Montmerocy was just thankful no one died and while she was still upset she was lied to like she was at least Guiche was alive that much was certain. Montmerocy was of the same mindset however she was now more fearful than ever at the power Nine possessed, But the few people who managed to over hear Louise's statement from earlier made them realize that such power and wisdom had to belong to someone of true nobility like a queen and on pure instinct Montmerocy along with a few others who had heard what Louise had said bowed to her much to Nine's annoyance.

"Thank you your majesty for sparing sir Gremonts life." the young blond said which caused Nine to grumble at being bowed to but she just blushed and scratched her head a bit.

"Dont thank me kid...were it my decision Id of just turned the boy into a stain on the ground..if you wanna thank anyone thank the maid and your two classmates, as far as I can tell there the only three Ive met at this school with any real nobility in them. After all only a true Noble woman or man would have done what these three did, they knew I was pissed off at everything your dumb ass boyfriend was saying and new I had the power to obliterate him with a smile on my face...yet they charged in to stop me and stand up for their friend fully knowing he deserved it. So to me these are real nobles...and dont you forget it." With that Nine turned tail and walked away back to the school with the three girls hot on her tail...

questions were sure to spread through out the school that was for sure but one thing that was unanimous among the students...is that Nine the Phantom is not a woman to cross.

 **YAY another chapter down woo sorry if it seemed rushed in some places there were parts in the anime/manga I didnt care for or thought was dragged on for too long. also incase yoru curious Im the one who drew the image on the cover of this fanfiction, cool right? I think it turned out great and I really like how it looks. but enough about that...what did you all think of Nine in this chapter**

 **I know the pairing for her and Kirche seemed a bit rushed but given Kirches personality and how nine doesnt beat around the bush I figured it would happen something like this, if this story no longer interests you or you have any questions please feel free to comment I always appreciate hearing back from you guys...just please no hate messages, if you really dont like the story there is no need to tell me how bad it sucked just simply stop reading and go about your buisness.**

 **Im just having fun with this story and I like how its turning out so far...also if the gundam elements that are in this story are something you hate I also apologize for that, its just how I run my character in my DnD campaign Im doing with my buddies at the moment.**

 **as for the spell Nine spoke...its not real and I sorta just made it up to sound cool so dont ask**

 **for those of you who are gundam fans these are the mobile suits I used in the dream**

 **AMS-129 Geara Zulu for the normal knights**

 **AMX-107 BAWOO for the commanders**

 **MS-07B-3 GOUF CUSTOM for the giant gundams**

 **as for the seven gundam armored knights that were with nine they will be revealed over time but now I hope you enjoyed the update and please leave a comment to let me know what you think of it.**

 **bye for now**


End file.
